detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinichi Kudo
|image = Infobox - Shinichi Kudo.png |english name = Jimmy Kudo (Real Name) Conan Edogawa (Alias) |japanese name = 工藤 新一 (Real Name) 江戸川 コナン (Alias) |romanized name = Kudō Shin'ichi (Real Name) Edogawa Konan (Alias) |other names = Cool Guy Detective Of The East Silver Bullet The Heisei Holmes The Savior Of The Police Force The Wizard |age = 17 (Shinichi Kudo) 6-7 (Conan Edogawa) |birth date = ♉ May 04 |gender = ♂ Male |height = 174 cm (5'8.5") |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Teitan High School Student Detective Soccer Player |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Yusaku Kudo (Father) Yukiko Kudo (Mother) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |keyhole number = Volume 1 (Shinichi Kudo) Volume 62 (Shiragami) |chapters = 257 |episodes = 114 |movies = 24 |ovas = 11 |specials = 7 |openings = 49 |closings = 48 |japanese va = Kappei Yamaguchi Minami Takayama (Child) |english va = Jerry Jewell |drama actor = Junpei Mizobota Shun Oguri (Former) }} , a Famous High School Detective who is also known as the who was shrunken by APTX 4869 and now goes with the alias and the childhood friend and the romantic interest of Ran Mouri, is the main protagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Shinichi is the Son of Famous Mystery novelist Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo a Famous as a talented actress He had great interested in Sherlock Holmes and read many Mystery novels since he was a child in a huge library with dozens of shelves filled with Mystery novels from all over the world in his house which has inspired him to become a Detective. When He went into Kindergarten where He first Met Ran Mouri He has her give him a Sakura Badge made by her so she won't bully any further when He saw her being bullied by other. When Ran realized this she befriends Shinichi and the two of them had been closed friends since then. When Shinichi was still in Elementry School He concored Ran to visit the School at night. Appearance Shinichi has a striking resemblance to his father, Yusaku Kudo, sporting the same dark brown hair and slightly paled skin. Personality Shinichi is highly intelligent and was very intuitive and observant even from a young age. Due to the influence of his father and the general environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially for mystery novels. Shinichi is a calm and cooled person and sometimes act cocky and due to his bluntness and matter-of-fact manner, He can appear as a rude and arrogant person. Despite this, he cares about human life, unable to understand how any reason could be a sufficient motive for murder, and believe driving a culprit to suicide is no better than murder itself as shown where told Heiji that he would be no better than a murder if he allows a criminal to commit suicide. Before his transformation to a child, Shinichi enjoyed being in the spotlight, reveling in making local headlines and receiving fan-mail and still has a flair for the dramatic like his mother that can be seen every time he sets out a deduction in pieces building to a climax. Because of his predicament being Strunk into a child forces him to gain a sense of humility and hides his involvement in the cases, he solved as Shinichi. Abilities Intellectual Abilities Consistently, Shinichi has proven himself to be a very sharp-witted and calculating individual. While only in high school, his passion mysterious have lead him to be a very well-read and methodical in investigations. His detective skills often earns him comparisons to Sherlock Holmes. Physical Abilities Shinichi has an amazing athletic ability. Shinichi is an extremely skilled soccer player, having been professionally scouted while only in middle school, but he chooses to stay at the amateur level. He initially played to hone his reflexes and often juggles a ball to clear his mind, but he is also an enthusiastic fan of the sport in its own right. Canon Plot Overview Conan Arc Vermouth Arc Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies OVAs Specials Special Manga Trivia *Shinichi Kudo's Given Name is a pun on "One Truth". The means "One" and can be read as "Truth", however the Kanji actually used for in Shinichi's Given Name means "New". **Shinichi Kudo's Given Name may have come from the name of the Famous Violinist "Shinichi Suzuki", since Shinichi Kudo also plays violin. **Shinichi Kudo's Family Name comes from the Fictional Detective Shunsaku Kudo from the Japanese TV Series Tantei Monogatari. ** means "Craft" or "Construction" and "Wisteria". *Gosho Aoyama stated that Shinichi Kudo's Hair Style was designed in about one minute. Shinichi Kudo's Hair Style was also based on Conan Edogawa's. **While creating Shinichi's Hair Style, Gosho smoothed Yaiba's Hair from Yaiba and added a Tuft on the back of his head modeled after the Apostrophe Hairstyle of Kabu from Sally the Witch. **Shinichi's Tuft on top of his head comes from the Fictional Character Shichimi from Niji-iro Tohgarashi. *Shinichi Kudo's Speech Habits were meant to be slightly rough like Joe from Ashita no Joe. *Shinichi Kudo and other Detective Conan Characters have been mentioned and parodied in many other Anime Series which include the following: **''Angelic Layer'' - Episode 22 **''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' **''Black Cat'' - Episodes 13 & 14 **''Hayate the Combat Butler'' **''Inuyasha'' - Episodes 128 & 200 **''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' - Episode 5 **''Operation Love'' - Episode 10 **''Sonic X'' - Episode 39 **''Yakitate!! Japan'' - Episode 48 *Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kuroba have similar Character Designs and the same Voice Actor as an Adult. *Shinichi Kudo, due to the popularity of the Detective Conan Series, was used as a Role Model to encourage people to follow the Japanese Law. *Shinichi Kudo seems to have Plane Narcolepsy which also shows up when he is Conan Edogawa as well. *Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa's Favorite Food is Lemon Pie and Favorite Drink is Iced Coffee, which were first shown in Episodes 100-101 and in Movie 18.5, respectively. *Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa and Ran Mouri share the same Blood Type, although their Blood Type still remain unknown. *Shinichi Kudo is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kudo Family Category:APTX 4869 Victims Category:Detectives Category:Teitan High School Students